1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to support structures, to wellbore drilling apparatuses which have support ears projecting from a main body, and, in certain particular aspects, to link adapters, hooks, block adapters, beckets, and elevators with such ears.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of apparatuses and items which have supports projecting out from a main body. In many instances these supports are referred to as “support ears” or “ears.” The prior art also discloses a variety of support links which are used in conjunction with such supports. For example, and not by way of limitation, the following patents disclose structures with such supports and links used with them: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,032,678; 6,725,938; 6,626,238; 6,494,273; 6,520,709; 6,073,699; 5,906,450; 5,755,289; 5,529,316; 4,605,077; 4,800,968; 4,753,300; 4,449,596; 4,421,447; 3,996,737; 3,777,046; 3,461,666; 1,842,638; 1,779,845; 1,756,376; 1,021,984; D 523,210; and D 523,451.